


Seven Letters for Disappointment

by StainedWhite (Precious_Little_Stardust)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hokages make less money than you'd think you know, I mean, Kakashi gets what he wants, Kakashi loves trolling his kohai, M/M, Yamato will have none of it, or he will, we're speaking Kakashi here, which is not paying for lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Little_Stardust/pseuds/StainedWhite
Summary: Kakashi doesn't have anything bad in mind - he just wants to maximise power with minimising the time spend to work? That's physics? Nature's law?Yamato is not amused.





	Seven Letters for Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, ok, I'm really posting this now? -- I've actually written this tiny thing ( /coughs/ ) like, ages ago. Idk. Sometime last year? And just recently found it in the cloouuuuud on my ipad, tbh. Gosh, I have a few other one shots like this one coming up eventually -- Nothing really happens and I apologise for the physics in the summary, it was quite by accident but I couldn't help myself.  
> P=W/t is something Kakashi would use every single day in the office. /headdesk/

He’s pretty sure – ninety-two percent to be exact – that Hatake Kakashi is a complete and utter lazy asshole. 20 years they’ve known each other now. Twenty fucking years and here they are, in the Hokage Office, with Kakashi as their respective Rokudaime – lazing around and letting all his Shadow Clones do the work, while he reads PORN.

 

Really, Yamato thinks, he should’ve expected as much.

 

Although, in all honesty, it’s an improvement to giving all of his work to poor Iruka-sensei and leaving mid-day to “check up on some people” – only to be found in a tree 20 feet from the Hokage monument.

You’d think the guy just downright hates desk work but that, for a fact, would be a clear understatement.

 

Kakashi loathes filing out reports, loathes the important documents, loathes the smell, the sight, the feeling of being trapped inside a building for long.

He doesn’t particularly loathe the job as Hokage, given the fact that he has more power now than your average Jounin, but he would always and forever be more of a loyal-follower-slash-rule-breaker-if-necessary.

And Yamato? Yamato just thinks Kakashi could be The Best Hokage Ever™, if he’d just try a bit more. The peace is still shaky – Kakashi is fixing the contracts with the other villages – but it’s peace and it’s a new world and Konoha hasn’t been this powerful in ages – but also never this small, either.

 

“ _Kizuki should’ve known she would wear something sexy, revealing. But he didn't expect to see her in such a small piece of clothing, leaving barely anything up to imagination. Her full breasts were spilling out of the tiny thing now, as she bend down in front of him --_ “ – “Are you fucking reading the blasphemy out loud now?!” – “- watch your mouth, underling - _Kizuki couldn’t hold back the thought of taking her against the tree trunk right at this moment. He knew she wanted it, he'd known right from the start, with the swell of her ass accidentally brushing against his hand back in the shop_ –“ – “Goddamnit, senpai- … Hokage-sama!”

Kakashi chuckles quietly. “Just kidding, Tenzou”, he says while putting his feet up on that expensive table of his. “I’m just filling out a cross-word puzzle right now and I need a 7-letter word for disappointment.”

 

Yamato's neck turns red at that, and he still doesn’t know if it’s from anger or embarrassment. Probably both.

“’ _Kakashi_ ’, of course.”

 

His Hokage eyes him over the margin of his so-called crossword puzzle, looking faintly hurt. “Good one but I'm fairly sure it's ' _letdown_ '", he starts slowly. "Nice. By the way. Your dwindling respect for elders is getting to an all-time-low. This is how you treat your Senpai and superior now? I saved your life from getting absorbed by that teammate of mine. Or by his strange relative? You know, you should thank me for that again, kohai, and apologise for those bad manners. With lunch.”

 

Yamato's face turns an awful shade of red at that. Maybe he stopped breathing at one point, he doesn't know - all he can think about is Kakashi, as the Hokage, having been insulted by him, a lowly underling - “Oh my god, I am truly sorry, Kakashi-senpai, Rokudaime-sama, I … I forgot and I apologise for my lack of tact, I will definitely treat you to lunch. And dinner. And … - …”, he blinks, thinking over the past few seconds again, and grimaces. “You tricked me, didn’t you.”

 

Suppressing the swell of laughter in his belly, Kakashi just answers: “I would never trick my favourite kohai."

And has the audacity to close his eyes for a mischievous smile. 

 

Yamato grinds his teeth. The bastard. 


End file.
